


Ступени

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: AU, в которой после битвы с Зарконом Широ переместился в параллельную (обратную) реальность с алтеанцами-поработителями и был захвачен советником Императрицы — Акирой.





	Ступени

Широ целует так, как привык с _ним_  — сжимает челюсть кибернетическими пальцами, не позволяя отвернуться, толкается языком в рот, и до сих пор не может закрыть глаза полностью. У него есть всего пара тиков прежде, чем Акира возьмёт себя в руки и перехватит инициативу. О, Акира любит командовать и думает, что в состоянии контролировать всё, как правая рука Императрицы.  
Контролировать Широ он не может.

Акира не столько целует, сколько кусается, оставляя метки зубов поверх заживших шрамов. Собственник во всём, и эта его черта Широ даже нравится.  
Широ вообще здесь нравится.  
И Акира не такой как…

Рваный выдох почти означает поражение. Губы Акиры искривляются в ухмылке, и он сдавливает сосок Широ сильнее, кусая мягкое место над ложбинкой ключицы.  
Его взгляд — ледяная пустыня. Холодный и колючий ровно настолько же, насколько горяч сам Акира, когда дело касается секса. Он не заботится об удовольствии Широ — его волнует только он сам. И то, что Акира опускается на колени, стягивая с Широ бельё, становится полной неожиданностью.

Отсасывая, он смотрит в глаза. Пристально, изучая, дёргая уголками губ, когда Широ стискивает зубы. Он выпускает член изо рта, водит языком вокруг головки, надавливая кончиком на уздечку, и насаживается ртом снова — резко, на всю длину, пропуская в горло. Широ хватает его за волосы.  
Мягкие. _Белые_.

Не выдержав, Широ рывком поднимает его на ноги и вжимает в стену, целуя. Жмурится, пытаясь не представлять.  
Они похожи внешне, и только.

Акира отвечает не сразу. Может, собирается отчитать. Может, решает, кинуть ли его ещё на пару дней в камеру. Может, придумывает очередное наказание - Широ не привыкать. Вся его жизнь ничто иное, как расплата. За наивность, за самоуверенность, за _нерешительность_.  
Он ведь так и не сказал _ему_ , что...  
Только Акира всё же отвечает. Поддаётся, впервые не противится языку в своём рту, хватается за широкие плечи. Мелко дрожит, и Широ, понимая, сжимает его член у основания.

— Ещё рано, — говорит он, в надежде вывести Акиру из себя.

О да. Его взгляд едва ли не мечет молнии, и это нравится Широ куда больше.  
 _Пожалуйста, не нужно походить на…_

Книги и пустая посуда летят на пол. Широ вжимает Акиру грудью в стол, давит кибернетической ладонью на спину, не позволяя подняться, входит в него полностью. Его задница испачкана в смазке, и Широ нет дела до того, трахался ли он с кем-то перед тем, как прийти к нему, или же играл с собой сам. Акира не говорит ему ничего, вместо этого двигая бёдрами навстречу.  
Что ж.

Его невозможно заставить стонать — Широ пробовал, и не один раз. Акира молчит, когда вгоняет свой член в Широ, Акира молчит, когда его вытрахивают почти до потери сознания. Услышать его тихий выдох на самом деле большое достижение. И если поначалу это раздражало, то теперь Широ по-настоящему благодарен.  
Ведь _их_ голоса похожи тоже.

Широ вбивается резко, размашисто, и железные ножки стола скрипят об пол, понемногу сдвигаясь. Акира раздвигает ноги чуть шире, неловко пытается подняться, упираясь на руки как следует, откидывает голову назад — острые лопатки почти сходятся вместе. Поддавшись порыву, Широ наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в плечо.  
Тело под ним снова дрожит, и Широ не понимает.

Он хочет заставить его злиться, хочет увидеть тот самый холодный взгляд, хочет понять, что ничего для него не значит.  
Он больше не хочет никого подводить.

Перевернуть Акиру на спину было ошибкой. Потому что вместо властного самовлюблённого советника на него смотрит тот, кто нуждается в ласке и заботе. Кто-то открытый. Кто-то желающий _спасения_.

Акира приподнимается, притягивает Широ за шею и вовлекает в поцелуй. Улыбается, когда пальцы кибернетической руки сдавливают его горло, и выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда ударяется лопатками о стол, а Широ снова вводит до конца.

Широ не уверен, что действует обдуманно. Акира под ним прогибается в спине, пытается ухватиться хоть за что-то, беззвучно открывает рот, пока Широ его трахает. Неосторожно, жёстко, продолжая провоцировать, но с губ Акиры не сходит улыбка.  
Алтеанские метки слабо светятся белым, и Широ это кажется _неправильным_.  
Он же наполовину галра, а не…

— Широ.

Звучание собственного имени сбивает с ног. Широ кончает, и Акира кончает следом, когда его член перестают сжимать.

Мысли в голове путаются. Акира кладёт ладони на его щёки, и это совсем не помогает.

— Эй, — говорит он вкрадчиво. Заглядывает в глаза, и вместо привычной лазури Широ видит закатную синеву неба. — Ты в порядке?

_Это не Кит._

— Нет, — голос беспомощно надламывается.

Ему нужно вернуться.  
Во что бы то ни стало.  
К _нему_.

***

Этот кошмар растягивается на дни, а, может, недели. Под рёбрами свербит, ноет, режет — засасывает внутренности в чёрную дыру, образовавшуюся где-то под сердцем.  
Акира заглядывает всего на несколько тиков. Смеряет его взглядом и уходит, не сказав ни слова.  
Лазурные глаза обжигают холодом, но Широ улавливает в них что-то ещё — что-то, что не может объяснить. Да и плевать. Не должны его интересовать взгляды Акиры.

Белые стены давят, он _задыхается_ здесь. В очередном плену, и даже разнообразные удобства этого не меняют.  
Он должен вернуться.  
Вернуться к _Киту_.

***

— Ты обещал.

Акира, прижатый к стене, не говорит ничего. Он мог бы легко вывернуться, мог бы избить до потери сознания, мог бы лишить жизни — Широ знает, что Акира гораздо сильнее него — только он молчит. Ждёт, пока хватка Широ ослабнет, и отмахивается от него, как от назойливой мухи.

— Я ищу, — цедит он, поправляя алтеанскую форму. — Сообщу, если появится новая информация.

Его ладонь скользит по торсу Широ. Жар кожи чувствуется даже через ткань.  
Широ не в настроении. Впрочем, Акиру это никогда не останавливало.  
Почему-то этот раз тоже становится исключением.

— Что ж, — протяжно выдыхает Акира, и на пару тиков застывает у двери. Поворачивает голову, отчего длинные серьги с сиреневыми камнями на концах начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, и продолжает, не поднимая взгляда: — Я зайду позже.

Твёрдый голос звучит тихо. Будто Акира спрашивает _разрешения_.  
Что за бред вообще.

Широ ложится на кровать и отворачивается лицом к стене, надеясь заснуть.  
Надеясь проснуться в _своём_ мире.

***

Ему снится Кит.

Во сне он крепко стискивает Широ в объятьях — всё, что он может, находясь на взлётной площадке. Чуть поодаль с семьёй прощаются Холты, и Широ встаёт так, чтобы они не увидели.  
Кит — его сокровище. Самое дорогое, что у него есть, и он вынужден оставить его на Земле. Широ был бы счастлив спрятать его от всех, защитить от всего, что может причинить ему боль, но это невозможно. Он _уже_ причиняет ему боль.

— Я вернусь, — обещает он, гладя большим пальцем костяшки его пальцев. Руки Кита кажутся маленькими. _Холодными_. И сам он бледный, почти как призрак. Кивает, держится, чтобы не плакать.

Во сне Кит спасает его. Подхватывает у талии, закидывает руку на плечо, и Широ отстранённо думает о том, насколько сильным Кит стал.  
Рассветные лучи заливают его лицо — такое же бледное, как перед отлётом. Чёрные брови изгибаются, и голос едва дрожит, тихий и хриплый.  
Широ снова сделал ему больно.

Во сне Кит перебирает его волосы. Мягко касается пальцами, и у шеи они ощущаются ярче всего.  
Он ничего не говорит, а Широ не открывает глаз, чувствуя его улыбку. Боится спугнуть неосторожным выдохом, боится не справиться с собой и податься навстречу прикосновениям. Боится, что не заслужил.  
 _Знает_ , что не заслужил.

Во сне Кит проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке, очерчивает линию челюсти, поворачивает его лицо к себе.  
 _Горячий_.  
Широ перехватывает запястье, открывает глаза. Акира тут же поджимает губы и выдёргивает руку.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — выдавливает из себя Широ, стараясь не кричать.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.

Голос Акиры грубый, и сам он на секунду теряется. Словно совсем не то собирался сказать.  
Взбешённый, Широ почти сразу успокаивается. Злость уступает место другому чувству — чувству, о котором он успел позабыть с Акирой.  
 _Тревоге_.

— И всё же?

Он касается Акиры почти бережно. Такие моменты — редкость, и перед ними Широ слаб.  
Потому что он перестаёт _различать_.

Акира отводит взгляд, смотрит себе под ноги. Сминает в пальцах край небесно-голубого камзола, и длинные серьги, покачиваясь, бликуют в полутьме.

— Хотел понять, наверное. Что он чувствовал.

Весь смысл до Широ доходит не сразу. Осознание приносит боль — нестерпимую, пронзающую виски острой спицей.  
Кибернетическая рука загорается на запястье Акиры, и теперь его лицо кривится от боли тоже.

— Не смей. Копаться. В моих. Воспоминаниях.

Широ не говорит — выплёвывает эти слова, надеется, что они отпечатаются на Акире шрамами.  
Воспоминания о Ките — всё, что у него есть. Всё, что помогало ему выживать. Всё, что поддерживало в нём жизнь.

Он и не думает вырываться. Лишь поднимает взгляд.  
И Широ видит _сочувствие_.

— Я хотел помочь.

— Так верни меня в мою реальность!

Сиреневый свет исчезает. Широ закрывает лицо руками, закусывает губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
Он не видит, как уходит Акира. Сидит в темноте, обняв колени, жмурится до красных пятен перед глазами.

***

Когда Акира заходит в следующий раз, Широ замечает на светлом запястье бледно-розовую полосу.  
Это почти его не трогает.

***

Он продолжает спрашивать снова, и снова, и снова. Акира отмалчивается, и это выводит из себя.

— Скажи мне, — требует Широ, преграждая выход из комнаты.

— Пока ничего нового.

Что-то в его тоне заставляет тело напрячься.  
Акира никогда его не обманывал. Но обманывает сейчас.  
Он не умеет врать.  
Совсем как Кит.

— Ты что-то узнал, — Широ не спрашивает, а утверждает. Взгляд Акиры мечется из стороны в сторону. — Ты узнал. И ты можешь меня вернуть.

— Не могу.

— Врёшь! — Он ударяет рукой по стене рядом с головой Акиры. Тот даже не вздрагивает.

— Я правда _не могу_ , Широ.

Слышать его голос тяжело. Он слышит не Акиру — Кита — и это всё больше походит на помешательство.  
Невыносимо.

Широ встаёт на колени. Поднимает голову, видит испуг в ставшей привычной лазури и касается чужих рук.

— Пожалуйста.

Он жалок и отвратителен сам себе, только это не имеет никакого значения, если он сможет вернуться к _нему_. Вымолит прощение, сделает всё, чтобы быть рядом, и больше _никогда_ не сделает ему больно снова.

Акира опускается к нему сам. Высвобождает руки, кладёт горячие ладони на его щёки, и его ободряющая улыбка только ранит больше.

— Прости, но я правда…

—  _Пожалуйста_.

Объятья становятся неожиданностью.  
Это то, чего Акира никогда не делал, и этого достаточно, чтобы Широ понял.

— Почему? — Его голос бесцветный. — Если дело во времени, то я готов ждать сколько угод…

Отстраняется он так же быстро. Широ видит, каких сил Акире стоит смотреть в глаза.  
Ему самому тяжело тоже.

— Её нет. — Он держит паузу, наверное, видя замешательство в лице Широ. — Твоей реальности.

Это нелепица. Как такое?..

— Уничтожена.

Широ не уверен, что может чувствовать. Отчаянно пытается усмотреть хоть что-то, что выдало бы ложь, и с каждой секундой надежда тает, разрушая за собой что-то внутри.

— Они пытались закрыть брешь в разломе, и у них не получилось. Две реальности, наслоившись, уничтожили друг друга.

Тон Акиры сухой и отстранённый, будто он говорит о погоде. Широ не может даже злиться, потрясённый.

— «Они»?

— Команда Вольтрона, — подбирает он, наконец.

«Команда Вольтрона». Вот кто они для Акиры.  
Для Широ они были _семьёй_.

— Ты врёшь, — пытается убедить он себя.

— Широ.

— Врёшь. — Желание убить Акиру пропадает, едва успев появиться. У него нет сил даже на это.

— Мне некуда тебя вернуть.

— Врёшь.

— Они погибли.

— Врёшь.

— И _он_ тоже.

— Врёшь!

Боль отзывается в кулаке, переносится в удар — один-единственный, сбивающий Акиру с коленей. Он падает набок, касается пальцами широкой кровоточащей ссадины на челюсти.

— Ты врёшь, — в последний раз повторяет Широ, и голос надламывается.

Акира поднимается на ноги и задерживается у двери, чтобы сказать тихое: «Прости».

***

Он не может принять это. Не может есть, не может спать, не может думать. Сверлит взглядом стену, будто так может открыться портал, который вернёт его назад.

Акира приходит каждый день. Широ слышит шаги, слышит, как открывается дверь, но ни разу он не проходит в комнату.  
Так правильно.  
Он _не может_ его видеть.  
Не сейчас.

***

Широ поджидает его у двери. Втягивает внутрь, не дождавшись, пока она отъедет полностью.  
Акира хлопает длинными ресницами и совсем не морщится, когда Широ с силой стискивает его запястья.  
Он просто хочет знать.

— Им было больно?

— Не думаю. Наверное, они даже не поняли, что случилось.

Слёзы текут сами. Широ роняет голову на плечо Акиры, вздрагивая.  
Его виска касается горячая щека.

***

Широ считал, что знает боль потери. Что его душу истрепали достаточно, что ничего хуже уже не будет.  
Он ошибался.

Принять смерть всего, что было ему дорого — принять _его_ смерть — невозможно.  
Воспоминания преследуют, мучают, не оставляя ни во снах, ни наяву. Будто Кит всё ещё жив, будто войдёт с минуты на минуту — с глупым платком на лице, немного похожий на ковбоя. Выдохнет в ткань хриплое «Широ». Посмотрит на него, испуганный, и в глазах рассветного неба замерцают звёзды-слёзы облегчения.

Только этого не будет.  
И когда дверь открывается, вместо копны чёрных волос Широ видит белые.

Акира почти не говорит. Просто находится рядом, иногда садясь на кровать и позволяя уткнуться в своё плечо. Он больше _не касается_ , и от этого почему-то только больнее.  
Всё верно.  
Больше он никому не нужен.

Проходит неделя прежде, чем Широ удаётся провести линию. Перестать считать Акиру призраком Кита, принять из его рук завтрак, наконец, рассказать о том, как ему _больно_.  
Акира слушает, кивая. В этом нет никакой надобности — он наверняка не один раз копался в его воспоминаниях, — но озвучить кажется важным. Тяжёлые слова освобождают тело, и в эту ночь ему даже удаётся поспать четыре часа.

Он ждёт Акиру утром. Ждёт днём и ждёт вечером. Но тот не приходит ни на следующий день, ни на идущий за ним.

Его возвращение вызывает куда больше чувств, чем Широ мог себе представить. Трогает тонкие запястья и с сожалением смотрит на оставленный шрам.

— Где ты был так долго?

Акира отводит взгляд, но не отстраняется.

— Дела. — Он замолкает, словно собирается с силами, и по-прежнему не смотрит в глаза. — Я переезжаю на другую базу.

— Вот как. Мне собираться?

— Ты остаёшься здесь.

— Приказ Императрицы?

— Нет. — Акира поджимает губы. — Это моё решение.

Его голос режет ледяным клинком, и Широ застывает, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть холодный воздух.

— Почему?..

Он догадывается, но хочет услышать.  
Даже если это в очередной раз его разрушит.

Горячие ладони ложатся на его щёки. Акира улыбается, и эта улыбка ломает то, что Широ с горем пополам удалось отстроить.

— Я пытался, но ничего не выйдет. Для тебя так будет лучше.

— Но…

—  _Я не смогу его заменить_. Не смогу.

Он отстраняется, собирается уйти, и Широ не может ему позволить.  
Это эгоистично, это низко, это неправильно — но и его нахождение здесь неправильно тоже. Сбой или странная прихоть Чёрной — неважно.  
Широ должен был погибнуть вместе с ними.  
Вместе с Китом.

— Акира, прошу.

Его глаза распахиваются, он замирает.  
Ох, точно. За всё это время Широ, наверное, впервые называет его по имени.  
Повторяет ещё раз, притягивает к себе, касается губами белых волос и жмурится, сжимая в объятьях.

— Не оставляй меня. Останься. _Пожалуйста._

Горячи ладони опускаются на спину.  
Акира вздрагивает, цепляется за чёрную ткань.  
Широ выдыхает с улыбкой.


End file.
